Raindrops
by hitodama's tricks
Summary: Oneshot. Kyo walks Tohru home from work one rainy night. Kyo x Tohru


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. All I'm doing is having fun with Tohru and Kyo. Enjoy. **

One-Shot

Raindrops

Where the hell was she?

I walked down the hall scowling as my eyes darted around the crowded hallways of students consisting of juniors and seniors coming out of class for free period. Giggles and points came from some of the juniors as I walked by, annoyed by the attention.

"He's a Sohma, isn't he? Wow, he's cute…" A blond junior whispered to her friend as I stalked by.

"Yeah, that's Sohma Kyo. Too late though, he's already taken by that Honda girl I hear." The other junior muttered back.

I rolled my eyes at the topic of conversation as I turned down the next hallway still searching for that damn girl.

I finally spotted her with the Yankee Uotani and Hanajima at the lockers.

"Tohru!" I went over to my oblivious girlfriend and knocked her on the head lightly from behind.

"Oh! Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped, shocked as she spun around and greeted me with a bright smile that made me blush more than a little. I frowned and looked away not liking the snickers from the damn Yankee and that knowing look from the creepy wave girl.

I looked to Tohru and smiled lightly at her pleased grin, "What time do you get off work today?"

I pick Tohru up from work every single day now since we got together a few months ago. I would always remember that night on the rooftop. I confessed my feelings to her, knowing that I might regret not doing it when I was confined in the Sohma estate and not wanting to miss the chance. I had expected her to politely turn me down; a darker part of me feared she would run away in disgust at the mere thought of being with me.

But she hadn't.

She had started crying, covering her face with her hands as she wept and I grew steadily nervous, staring at her and beginning to form an apology when she threw her arms around my neck, making sure our chests weren't touching.

I had blinked and wiped away her tears as she gave me a watery smile filled with happiness. Her expressive eyes were filled with tenderness and something else that was completely foreign as she sat there facing me in her nightgown and robe.

"_I love you too, Kyo-kun! I always have!"_

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

I thought I was dreaming for a second, or that I had heard her wrong and it was all some huge misunderstanding.

Not being able to stop myself, I had leaned down and kissed her gently; brushing my lips against hers and carefully making sure I didn't suddenly turn into a cat. I relaxed after a second and pulled away from her a little, relived to see her blushing deeply but still beaming at me.

She wasn't revolted.

She wasn't horrified.

The foreign emotion in her caring blue orbs started to grow familiar as the months rolled by, each day better than the last.

I could even name it now. Love.

It was hard. No one had ever looked at me that way.

No even my mother.

A part of me still couldn't believe she accepted to be the girlfriend of the Cat. I know she's different from everyone else at the Sohma place, but I had it engrained into me at birth how low and disgusting I was.

But she had always been there… and I loved her for it.

I still can't remember how she managed to get through to me and make me care about her, make me think about her constantly, make me want to protect her from anything and anyone… even Akito, I thought darkly.

She even accepted my other form. Sure, she was afraid… but that was okay. As long as she didn't hide it or say wasn't when she was… it was okay.

She doesn't need to love everything about me.

It's enough.

I smiled inwardly; it was actually strange now however. I don't think she's even frightened of my other form anymore. When I talked to Tohru about it a few weeks ago (I found myself opening a lot more to Tohru lately), she was calm and supportive, even smiled as she remembered and recalled her first encounter with seeing me in my other form.

She had simply said, _"That was the day you came home with me."_

It had been said in such a warm, accepting, grateful tone that I had stared at her in shock.

_Tohru's not like the others. _I knew that better than anyone.

She was slowly making all my demons rest.

She was healing all my scars that I thought would never go away.

But still…nothing truly went away overnight.

No matter how much she reassured me now and how much her presence relaxed me and made me feel happy, it would take time to be able to fully open up to her.

And time was something I did not have.

I want to spend as much time as I can with her as possible now, my confinement was in only a few weeks now. Then I would be trapped in a cell forever, never allowed to be 'outside' again. Never being allowed to see Tohru again.

So for my remaining days I wanted to spend every waking minute with her. I got annoyed when we weren't in the same classrooms at school. At weekends we were barely home, usually out on a date for hours on end. Shigure had a few comments about that as well.

"You're kidnapping our princess and keeping her all to yourself! Oh how selfish!" The Dog had surmised in a 'tsk'ing voice that tempted me to rip him a new one before Tohru intervened and pulled me away, saying "Shigure-san was just joking, I'm sure!"

I also hated it when she insisted on going to work for hours after school even though I knew she was just being responsible and needed the money. But then I let up a little when she would promise to come to the dojo the next day to watch me train with Shishou - who always had something to say about Tohru watching,

But that didn't matter to me anymore.

Only Tohru mattered.

Now that school was nearly over, my confinement weighed down heavily. I could feel it getting closer every day so much that I hated going to sleep at night because the next day would be one more day closer to my eternal confinement by Akito and the others.

Another day when I would soon be separated from her forever.

I knew what I was doing was selfish.

I was stealing memories of Tohru right now so I would be able to treasure them and take them with me to last my lifetime in my cell. I was hurting her by doing this in the long run, I know. Tohru would be all alone when I would be taken away, the memories of me and her together might only hurt her, not help her like I was sure it would do for me.

I wasn't thinking about her feelings in this.

And that was so selfish of me.

Knowing that I would be confined in a matter of months I had started a relationship with her, holding her and spending every waking moment with her.

But would she hate me for it when I was gone?

Maybe they were right, I thought disgusted with myself for declaring I would protect Tohru then turn around and cause her eventual pain… maybe I really was a monster.

But no matter how hard I try…

I can't stay away from her.

"Um, I'm working late! I'm sorry to inconvenience you Kyo-kun!" Tohru stumbled, still blushing madly at me.

I blinked, her nervous voice breaking my chain of thoughts. "What!" I growled out, "You worked late yesterday!"

Her blush deepened, "I know, I'm sorry. Its just I have to make sure I have enough money to pay for the end of the year field trip!"

The Yankee smirked, "What? Can't stand to be away from our little Tohru for a few hours?"

"He does seem very possessive of her." The wave girl said in a monotone. "I sense great levels of chaotic protectiveness and indeed possessiveness emitting off him around her… also… guilt." Hanajima's dark eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

I tensed as I felt the two girls gaze at me then turned to a stuttering Tohru. "I have to talk to you." I grabbed her wrist and stomped down the hallway. "Mind your own damn business!" I yelled over my shoulder at her two friends who just raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

I found an empty corner in a vacant hallway and led Tohru who was now wide-eyed over there. I stared down at her, grabbing her hand as my crimson eyes roamed up the hallway making sure no one was around.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" She asked, grinning as she laced our fingers together.

My eyes softened as I stared down at her pretty bubbly face. Her brown hair was down like usual today, with two ribbons at either side holding her silky locks away from her smiling face, a pink tint on her cheeks.

I felt my chest tighten as I gazed at her and lifted a hand to rub her cheek with the pad of my thumb. Her smile widened as she leaned into my touch.

"Let me pay for your expenses on the field trip." I said sternly, watching her pink blush deepen.

Her surprised eyes snapped to mine a second later, moving away from my touch, "W-What! N, No! I couldn't do that Kyo-kun! I couldn't! That's your money from your family… I would never ask you to-,"

I cut her off, "You never asked."

She shook her head vigorously, "I cannot accept it, but thank you so much for offering to…"

I grabbed her chin, "Why not just accept it? Then you won't have to work for the rest of the week."

Besides, I thought dimly, what would I spend all my money on in a cell constructed by Akito?

Her eyebrows rose in confusion at my persistence when suddenly her look softened and became one of concern as her hands rose and encircled around my arm holding her chin. I dropped my arm away and let her hug my limb tightly to her chest since she couldn't hug me. I blushed as I felt something undeniably soft against my forearm.

"Kyo-kun…" Her soothing voice whispered into my shoulder as she buried her head into it. "Um… if its not too much trouble, pick me up at 6:00pm and wait for me outside the building. Then we can walk home together!" Tohru lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled prettily at me.

I sighed, letting her win the argument, "Whatever, okay."

Her smile brightened as I picked up a stand of her brown hair and, after making sure no one was around once more, leaned down to kiss her.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Tohru jumped in surprise at the loud bell signaling that class- or free period for us- was now over and to start moving to your other class that would start in five minutes. I resisted the urge to punch the wall in frustration; we were always getting interrupted at the most inopportune time! "Dammit," I said lowly under my breath as Tohru laughed nervously looking like a cherry.

"Oh! I have a math quiz this period!" She said alarmed as a panicked look crossed her features. "I need to review those formulas…I don't think I understand them all yet!" She wrung her hands and stared up at me. "I have to go! See you after work Kyo-kun!" She flashed me another smile before zipping down the hall and out of sight in a frantic rush, her hair practically standing on end.

"I would have walked you…" I said, now brooding as I shoved my hands deep in my pockets and walked down the hall, making my way in the opposite direction Tohru went. I have Japanese history now, well at least we don't have a test today but I hate that damn teacher…

All the other students in the hall walked into their respective classrooms in the hallway as I passed by when I saw none other but Yuki that damn rat glaring angrily at a door that I think is the Student Council room.

"What are you so pissed about?" I asked, not really caring but asking anyway as I walked by.

His violet eyes snapped to mine, "None of your business." He retorted coldly, fixing his glare on me now instead.

I immediately felt a wave of anger myself that replaced my brooding attitude as I glared back, tensing as my fists clenched. I turned fully towards him as we stared each other down, a fight just waiting to break out once more between the Cat and the Rat.

Then I stiffened as my resolve hardened and I turned away from him again, walking casually down the hall. I meant what I had said before; I won't let my temper get the best of me right now. But if he pushes it…"Hn. Damn rat."

I felt my annoyance grow when I heard him walking behind me.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I growled, swerving around to face Yuki again.

"We have the same class this period you stupid cat." Yuki said in an annoyed tone.

I felt my ire grow at the insult and cursed myself mentally for not remembering, "Ah, shut up ya damn rat! I don't give a shit." I muttered as the silence stretched in the hallway as we continued walking to Japanese history class.

"You really have changed; she's good for you I guess." Yuki said, now walking beside me with a considerable distance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I glanced over at the pretty boy when he abruptly spoke, annoyed again at the reference to Tohru.

"Nothing." He said calmly, giving me a level stare. Then he looked forward again, shifting uncomfortably as he looked like he was about to say something. I arched a brow.

"What does it mean when a girl turns down a date… but she's already said that she liked you already?" He glared at me again daring me to laugh, probably wondering why he was asking me this in the first place as I remembered his glaring contest with the Student Council door.

I smirked, "Ha ha, so the pretty boy Prince Yuki got turned down and dumped, eh?"

Yuki's cheeks reddened, "I was not dumped." He said in a low warning voice.

"Hn, well I wouldn't know. I've never been turned down before."

"That's because Tohru would go anywhere!" Yuki snapped back.

My red eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

The rat sighed, now looking a bit troubled as he relayed the story. "I invited Machi to go to a rose garden park that's just opened."

"…and?" I asked, still wondering why the hell he was coming to me for advice.

He gave me a flat stare, "She said she wouldn't be caught dead there."

I burst out laughing as Yuki twitched venomously. "No wonder, that sounds boring."

He scoffed, "Why am I asking you for advice. Like _you_ would know anything."

I fixed another glare at him, "You're the one that started it, rat!"

". . ." He looked away and stared ahead again, lost in thought as his mouth moved into a frown.

Looks like Yuki has a girlfriend too… I remembered him talking about this Machi girl to Tohru a week ago. Wasn't she in Student Council with him? Feh, who cares? My eyes darted to Yuki again before running a hand through my hair.

Yuki had been in love with Tohru as well.

I knew it. I think I did the whole time- it was obvious from the way he stared at her. But… Tohru had chosen me in the end, hadn't she? And it looks like Yuki moved on well enough anyway. My gaze went back to him once more as I saw his frown deepen, mulling things over in his head. "Maybe the movies…?" I heard him mutter as I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, Yuki was over it.

I smirked lightly. Tohru was a fight that the Cat had won over the Rat.

_But then_… a new thought entered my head as I froze.

Wouldn't Tohru move on as well?

When I'm confined by Akito eventually, Tohru would have to move on from me after a while, wouldn't she? If not, she'd be waiting forever. _All alone._

I shook my head mentally, a cold feeling of dread filling me at even the thought of Tohru dating other men. There would be someone else to replace me after a while when Tohru realizes she's never going to see me again.

There'll be someone else to protect her and kiss her and be with her…

A spike of jealously shot through me.

I couldn't ask her to keep from being happy. My heart clenched as I wished for the millionth time that I wasn't born the Cat.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, looking at my serious expression as I turned to him.

"Nothing, rat." I deadpanned, trying not to think any more torturous thoughts of someone else actually being able to hold Tohru, like I would never be able to do.

Yuki frowned knowing I was lying but letting the subject drop as the late bell rang.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Could this day get any worse? _I thought as I waited outside the building Tohru worked at in the pouring rain.

I growled, feeling drained as I leaned against the wall tiredly. It had started down pouring out of nowhere just a block from her work building- I didn't even have an umbrella and I was positive she didn't either.

I cursed again as I waited for my girlfriend to emerge from the lobby doors where as a new rule the doorman said I wasn't allowed to wait inside.

A minute later, Tohru ran out still in her school uniform and spotted me instantly with a guilty, sorrowful look etched on her face. "Kyo-kun!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was going to rain or else I wouldn't have asked you to pick me up!" She scanned my expression worriedly, biting her lip with her long hair clinging to the sides of her face because of the rain as the rain soaked through her white school shirt in a matter of seconds, showing an innocent white cotton bra underneath.

My eyes widened as I blushed at the sight trying to avert my eyes. _Stop it dammit, you're not a pervert!_ I pulled off my blue wet sweater with a hood and gave it to her. "Put that on." I said, leaving no room for argument.

Her eyes looked up at me in confusion as she shivered in the rain; she hadn't brought a jacket to school today since it was so warm outside.

"But Kyo-kun…" She started, "You're the one who gets weak in the rain and…"

"Just do it!" I relied, exhausted already and sighing.

She nodded and with a grateful, worried glance she pulled on the blue hooded sweater. At least it'll keep her a bit warm, I thought, the inside of the sweater wasn't wet yet. Now I only had on a black shirt and my baggy cargo pants.

"And don't apologize because it's not your fault, Tohru." I added gently as I gazed at her in my blue sweater and pulled the hood up for her. She looked… I guess the only word to describe it would be cute, even if she was drenched.

I've never seen her look so beautiful.

Tohru blushed under my heated gaze, a pink glow filling her cheeks that I knew matched mine.

"Come on, let's get home." I grabbed her hand and we walked down the street. She was quiet mostly, mainly because she probably already knew I was tired and she didn't want to burden me with conversation that would only exhaust me more. She had that notion before. That was Tohru all right, always making sure she didn't burden anyone in the smallest way. I shook my head slightly. When was she going to learn that I liked being burdened by her? I slumped down a bit as we continued our way down the blocks, a siren from a police car going off in the distance as we made our way past the city structures.

"How was work?" I asked, trying to spark some energy in me and concentrating on Tohru's face as the rain continued to fall down hard. It was raining buckets.

She smiled as we got near the forest area near Sohma property. "It was great! Momiji came by today as well and we talked during my fifteen minute break. He says he's angry he can't go on the senior field trip with us."

I snorted, "I'm not, and its bad enough the rat's going to be there- forget Momiji."

She frowned, "Kyo-kun…"

"I was just kidding," I murmured knowing I didn't necessarily mean it and giving her a pointed look as she nodded happily and hugged my arm for the second time that day. She didn't need to know I was serious anyway.

I sagged against her slightly as we entered the woods surrounding Shigure's house and walked down the pathway to our house. "Sorry," I muttered, picking myself off of her tiny form and hating myself for being so weak when it rained.

She shook her head vigorously, "No I don't mind! After all, I took your sweater!"

"No, I gave it to you." My eyes rose to the sky as I ignored her apologies for accepting my sweater, "I hate the rain. Nothing good comes from it." I said stoically.

Tohru blinked and looked up at me again. "Well, you have a good reason to dislike rain, I suppose. I know how you hate being thought of as weak…even though I know you're very strong." My eyes locked onto hers as she continued, "But I think the rain has its good points too, doesn't it? It feeds plants and flowers, making them blossom and grow…"

She got a faraway look in her eyes then, "My mom said once that she heard an old fable about when it rains… that rain purifies the soul. It washes away all the bad and hurtful feelings, cleans the surface of the spirit just like it does for the earth." Tohru smiled lightly as she thought of her mother and I felt my throat go dry, "After it takes away all the negativity, all you have is a fresh start."

Her eyes focused back on me, "So rain in a way makes everything new again. It heals your problems and helps you start anew. With every raindrop… a single scar is being healed. Everything becomes pure."

"Are you sure we're still talking about rain?"

She smiled nervously, "Am I making it worse? Oh, I'm so sorry! It's my fault your out here in the rain in the first place!"

"It's fine…" I said, watching her and feeling my gaze soften at her petite form. I stared at her for a few minutes, not even realizing we had stopped walking before and were now facing each other in the rain, still holding hands.

"I have to tell you something, Tohru."

"Yes?" She questioned, looking at me curiously since she knew how much I hated the rain and now I wanted to have a conversation with her in it.

I put my hands on her waist, not being able to stop myself from putting more pressure than usual since I was feeling so drained.

"You know what's coming. In a few weeks I'll be confined." I stated, smiling down at her gently in a way that I only ever did for Tohru.

Her blue orbs widened at this, "Not if I have anything to do with it." She declared, determination shining within her.

I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. _Why do I have to feel so weak right now…? It's not fair._

"I'll break the curse! For you, for all of you Kyo-kun… I will find a way to break the curse of the Zodiac." She whispered, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around my neck, always making sure she didn't come too close. Always making sure we didn't touch.

I hated it that I couldn't hold her the way I wanted to.

"Don't do anything stupid Tohru. I mean it. I'd rather be locked in a room forever than have you getting hurt trying to break the curse. I'm not even sure it's possible." I confided, closing my eyes now as well.

I felt her shake, "Don't say that Kyo-kun. I will find a way; I won't let Akito take you… I can't lose any more loved ones…I can't." Her voice sounded so broken I felt something shatter to pieces in my mind.

I tightened my hold on her slim waist and opened my eyes to look at her blue ones again, "…will you hate me…when I have to leave?"

"Kyo-kun stop talking about this, I won't let it happen. Neither will Shishou-san."

I shushed her by putting a finger on her lips. "I need to say this Tohru. Please just let me."

I felt her lip quivering as she slowly nodded her head. Her eyes were watery as the stared at me and I knew it had nothing to do with the rain.

"When I'm confined… will you hate me for making you mine only to leave you like that? Will you resent me for it? I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You of all people don't deserve it." I asked, pleaded softly not sure I wanted to know her answer. But I had to hear it. "If you want… I'll understand if you want to leave me now… so you won't have…"

I was forced to stop when I felt her lips crash against mine. I closed my eyes instinctively as I kissed her hard, memorizing how she felt so I could relive this moment forever. I deepened the kiss when I felt her part her lips slightly, losing myself in Tohru as we continued kissing each other like our lives depended on it out in the rain.

Like it was our last chance of to cling onto a dream we both shared.

I felt her hands running through my hair, calming me and exciting me at the same time. I cupped the back of her neck as we broke apart for air and then molded our lips together once more. I groaned against the instinct my body gave to pull her closer and settled for wrapping my free arm around her waist and pulling her just close enough so that one more step and we would be touching. It was the worst kind of temptation.

My knees nearly buckled as another wave of weakness hit me and I stumbled slightly, reluctantly breaking the heavenly kiss and dropping my head on her shoulder, breathing into the crook of her neck.

"Kyo-kun…your condition!" She squeaked, "We should get home right away! I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on my forehead when I raised it a bit to check my temperature.

"I'm okay." I mumbled tiredly as I felt my eyes droop. When did they get so heavy…?

"Ah! Not your not!" She looked like she was about to implode when a spark flashed in her eye.

She smiled warmly at me before closing the distance between us and hugging me tightly around the waist. For a second my heart jumped when I felt our bodies pressed together before I 'poof'ed into my cat form.

I blinked, "Tohru! What the heck!"

"Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else and now I can carry you! Please don't be mad!" Then she lifted the bottom of my sweater up on her as she carried me and slid me underneath the material.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled as she made it so I could poke my head out from the top of the sweater where her own neck was since it was so baggy on her. It worked, too.

One hand still held me closely to her chest as she smiled brightly at me. "There! Now we can both be warm!"

I blushed as I glared a bit at her, "Tohru, this looks ridiculous!"

_What if that Dog and the Rat see us like this?_

I'll never be able to live it down!

She pulled her hood up farther and started walking down the path in the woods again that lead to our house, all the while calming me down. "You could get a fever Kyo-kun! This seems more logical."

"Fine." I muttered, giving up after a while when she obviously wasn't caving in as I laid my head against her chest, feeling warmth emanating from her as she cradled me in her arms. My eyes started to get heavy again as I laid my paw on her shoulder.

Maybe I'll never be able to hold her… but at least she's able to hold me…

I lifted my eyes foggily as I heard the constant downpour of rain, her footsteps echoing in my sensitive cat ears. Nobody better see us like this, I thought again, feeling my eyes close with one last look at Tohru.

"Oh… and to answer your question… I'll never leave you Kyo…so you better not leave me."

Tohru's soft voice was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to a rare peaceful sleep, the sound of rain dulling out all my demons and nightmares for now. For now, all I dreamt about was the girl holding me in her arms.

The End.

**A/N:**

**I hope you all liked it. A bit of KyoxTohru fluff, I like this pairing a lot so I decided to do something for them. I rated it T just to be on the safe side. My first _Fruits Basket_ one-shot so please review and tell me what you thought about it!**

**hitodama**


End file.
